A purple jacket costs $$27$, and a yellow sweatshirt costs $$9$. The purple jacket costs how many times as much as the yellow sweatshirt costs?
Answer: The cost of the purple jacket is a multiple of the cost of the yellow sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$27 \div $9$ $$27 \div $9 = 3$ The purple jacket costs $3$ times as much as the yellow sweatshirt costs.